Fruits Basket addin character
by xXxHomeSweetHomicidexXx
Summary: The 'Fruits Basket' storyline with a twist. Later the plot will branch off into more exciting things such as: a temporary home for a familiar guest, rivalry for Kyo's love, and disasters awaiting poor Shigure's house. Rated M for later chapters. R
1. Episode 1

Fruits Basket:

I am taking specific scenes and changing them around to add a new character, myself, into the amazing anime Fruits Basket. I am only following the storyline of the television series, and it will be the English Dubbed version of the episodes. If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns, please let me know. If you like it, please tell me and inspire me to write more. Everything will start out pretty slowly in the first few chapters/episodes, but I'm planning on messing with things a little later and making them more original. Again, unfortunately, I will stop on the last episode (26). Hmmm… Who knows? If people like it (a lot) then I might just continue past then, but remember, I will need time and reviews.

If you have any suggestions of an anime you would like for me to do (this way or any other way) just tell me, and I promise I will try my best to do it for you. Also, this is my very first FanFiction post, so constructive criticism is much needed.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story, aside from Yori Seruke (random "main" character). Tohru Honda is still the heroine in this story, but as it progresses, I am hoping to add and focus on much more conflict and romance between other characters. Maybe some action? I don't know. You tell me.

Enjoy! ^_^

-

-

-

Episode 1:

"Okay! Start talking!" yelled fan girl 1. "What was that all about, Miss Tohru?"

"Why were you walking to school with Prince Yuki? Details, and they'd better be good!" screeched fan girl 2.

"It-it was just a coincidence," pleaded Tohru Honda.

"Well, for your sake, I hope that's all it was!" fan girl 3. "Ha!"

"Every girl in Kaiwara High Class 1-D knows Yuki Sohma's the best looking boy in school…" fan girl 1.

"And he's intelligent…"

"And great at sports…"

"And for your info, we are the Prince Yuki Fan Club! We've got first dibs, sister, so you better stay clear!" fan girl 1.

"Hey!" interrupted Arisa Uotani.

"What?" the three members of the fan club yelled as they quickly turned to face the 5'6" blonde. They weren't expecting the Yankee, and all yelped in fear.

"She said it was a coincidence. Now get lost, before those big noses of yours get bruised." Uo-chan continued in her slightly deep, intimidating voice. The girls jumped back towards Tohru and began to shake in fear.

"Now hold it, Yankee," began fan girl 1. "You're not going to scare us with that street-thug talk!"

"One more word, and you'll all get --- with electric shocks," Saki Hanajima chimed in.

Yori Seruke cringed at the amount of electric energy that surged off of Hana-chan as she threatened the girls. A loud beeping noise replaced the first word after 'get' as Saki spoke, but the rest of the words were heard clearly. Yori had always been sensitive to others' abilities, especially Hana's denpa because of the strength it takes for any person to control something like that. Though it wasn't hard for her to pick up on abnormal things like that, Yori had hardly sensed its use the first time Saki had triggered it because of the amount of total control Hana naturally had over her ability. In little fiascos with the fan girls, or anything really, Yori normally just sat back, reserved, and watched the whole thing go on, usually laughing to herself.

The fan club girls, more afraid of Hana's talent than Yankee's uncanny language, screamed and ran past Tohru, in the opposite direction of the other three girls. Though she was a good two inches shorter than Uotani, Saki was very intimidating.

"Thanks," Tohru said to the girls. "I didn't think they'd ever leave."

"Were those catty little girls bothering you? Aw," Arisa held Tohru in a sympathetic, motherly hug. Then she said aside, "Hana, don't actually shock anyone, okay?"

That annoying little beep again. Yori could tell Hana would have done just the opposite of what Arisa had told her not to, had Tohru not been there. Yori placed her hand on Hana's shoulder and shook her head sarcastically.

"Let's go you guys. Home Ec. is next on the agenda," Yori smiled then rolled her eyes. "As for me, let's just say that I hope we have more than one class together next year."

Yori Seruke was just as old as the rest of the girls in their small group, but she was placed in an upperclassman class because of her outstanding grades and achievements throughout middle school. This year, she was told that she should only be taking only the classes she needed as a basis with the freshmen. The rest of the time, she would be stuck with the older kids. (This is why she doesn't have class with the girls all day long in 1-D, and she does quite a bit of moving around from class to class.)

As everyone walked down the hall, Yori continued to think about Tohru. She had been acting a little strange lately, even Hana had noticed. _She will probably confront her about it during their next class, or some other time today. Yankee will join in the conversation as well, when it comes down to it. Maybe it's Yuki Sohma. She was walking to school with him today, but Tohru wouldn't intentionally cross the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls. There _is_ something strange about him though. _Yori just knew she wouldn't be able to attend their little confrontation later, so she pulled Tohru aside while the other girls walked into their classroom.

"Tohru, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school. We could stay at my place if your grandfather has other plans for his house tonight."

"Oh. Thank you, Yori, but I am working extra hours tonight," Tohru smiled her innocent smile, but Yori saw through it.

"Alright, Tohru. But if there's anything that you might need to talk about, don't hesitate to come to me." Yori tried never to invade anyone's privacy, no matter how badly she wanted to know about what was on that person's mind. She usually just left the conversation at what point she felt was best for that other person.

"Okay. Thank you, Yori," Tohru smiled again, then walked into her classroom, cheerful as ever.

Seruke waited a moment before she walked away. Slowly walking toward her next class, alone, she began to wonder what the cute little Honda could possibly be going through. About four months prior to the beginning of the school year, she had lost her mother.

_Being an orphan._ Yori couldn't even imagine. Kyoko Honda was one of the nicest, most loving, most caring people anyone could have ever met. Yori and the other girls were actually very honored to have gotten to know her over the years they had grown to love Tohru.

_I wish you were here now, Kyoto. I worry about how your loss has effected Tohru. I know the other girls and I have missed you dearly, but we stay strong for her. Please look after her and help her with anything that she might be going through. She's a strong girl, Mrs. Honda. _Yori laughed at herself. _What am I saying? She's your daughter. She's very strong. We love her for that. We love _you_ for that. _

Seruke turned into her classroom with a little smirk on her face, then took her seat. She looked out the window and inhaled. _Today's going to be a good day._

_-----_

"Mom! Mom, I'm coming!" Despite Yori's previous thoughts, at midnight that night, a scream awoke her from a dead sleep. She shot up to a sitting position and gasped.

"Tohru?" she whispered to herself. Seruke looked out the window next to her bed, and felt the chill of the night air on her damp face. Her skin felt as if her blood was going to boil over and out of her face. A gust of wind blew through the window, and the cool air actually stung her skin this time. She touched the back of her hand to her forehead. _A fever? I never get fevers. _She looked outside again. _Tohru?_

The lights of the street below briefly blinded her, but she continued to stare out the window. She got on her knees and stuck her head outside, looking down both sides of the streets, searching for Tohru. Searching for anyone. Her breathing began to even out as reality quickly filled her mind. "Just a dream." _But it was so real… _No one was in the streets, not even a single car. _Kyoko? _she questioned herself. _If it were Tohru screaming, she would be screaming for Kyoko. Did something happen to Tohru? No. _She shook her head. _Just a dream._

Yori slowly got out of bed and crossed the room. As she entered the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and twisted the knob on the sink. Yori stuck her hand under the fall of water to test the temperature, then filled her palms with ice cold shards of wet sparkles. The light from the open window's street lights glistened off of the freezing surface in her hands; she admired the beauty of it. _You should really stop worrying so much._

The splash on her face woke her up a little more than she had hoped. Grabbing a towel off of the stand next to the sink, Seruke turned off the water with one hand. She dried off her face and hands, and looked in the mirror.

"I should really get back to sleep…" After throwing her towel on the side of the sink and making a wet washcloth for her forehead, she walked to her bed and did just that.


	2. Episode 2

Fruits Basket:

I am taking specific scenes and changing them around to add a new character, myself, into the amazing anime Fruits Basket. I am only following the storyline of the television series, and it will be the English Dubbed version of the episodes. If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns, please let me know. If you like it, please tell me and inspire me to write more. Everything will start out pretty slowly in the first few chapters/episodes, but I'm planning on messing with things a little later and making them more original. Again, unfortunately, I will stop on the last episode (26). Hmmm… Who knows? If people like it (a lot) then I might just continue past then, but remember, I will need time and reviews.

If you have any suggestions of an anime you would like for me to do (this way or any other way) just tell me, and I promise I will try my best to do it for you. Also, this is my very first FanFiction post, so constructive criticism is much needed.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story, aside from Yori Seruke (random "main" character). Tohru Honda is still the heroine in this story, but as it progresses, I am hoping to add and focus on much more conflict and romance between other characters. Maybe some action? I don't know. You tell me.

Enjoy! ^_^

-

-

-

Episode 2:

"What do you know about this Yuki Sohma character?"

"Huh? Well, he's pretty strange, I guess. What's it to you?"

"How strange exactly?" Seruke ignored Yankee's question.

"He gives off odd electrical waves. It's almost like he's not human, or worse."

Yankee and Yori skeptically stared at Hana for a moment before they went on.

"Well, he once pushed down a fan girl in the hallway because she had gotten too close to him. Then, he just walked away like it was nothing."

"Mhm…" Yori contemplated to herself.

"What's your problem, Yori?" Arisa worriedly asked.

"Nothing, really," she paused. "How do you feel about Tohru hanging out with him?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. What are you getting at?"

Yori wrapped her fist once more. "There's just something about that boy. That's all…"

"I'm going in to get more snacks," Hana informed the two girls in her smooth, monotone voice. Uotani stood up and walked over to Yori to match her on the grounds now that she was finished getting ready. As Saki left, Yori and Arisa continued their conversation.

"What's on your mind, Yori?"

"Honestly, I want to check out this Sohma kid." Yori punched at Arisa's padded and properly covered hand.

"Wow, kid. That's unlike you; invading other people's privacy and stuff. There must be something really wrong with this Yuki kid," Arisa jumped a little at another blow. The pad helped, but Seruke was getting much stronger.

"I don't know about that. It might just be my imagination, but I feel like Tohru might be in trouble."

"What are you saying, Yori?"

Yori kicked this time. "It's probably nothing…"

"Nothing? If _you _feel something, Yori, it's never just _nothing_." Arisa dropped her hands. "Spill."

"Fine." She straightened out of her training stance. "Last night, I woke up to a scream. It was probably just a self-conscious thing, but I could have sworn it was Tohru's voice. I looked out my window and no one was around; not a single soul. I even felt like I had a fever."

"Woah. You've never gotten the faintest bit of sick in the whole time I've known you, let alone gotten a fever. Maybe there is something strange about that Yuki Sohma. I mean, he did walk Tohru to school the other day, then you hear Tohru scream and you get this fever…"

"He even walked her _from _school that day," Hana showed up out of nowhere with a bowl of chips. "I don't know exactly where they walked to, but I saw them leave school grounds together."

"I wouldn't read much into it, Arisa. If anything, let me handle it," Yori knew Uotani wouldn't take that for an answer, so she added, "for now."

-----

"Ah. Thanks again for letting me use the washing machine." Tohru cuddled her clean, dry clothes.

"Believe me. I did us all a favor. Now, how did you say you got so dirty?"

Before Tohru could answer, the Yuki fan girls showed up to torment her, once again.

"So, Miss Tohru, how come the dirty clothes?" fan girl 1. "Did Prince Yuki give you the ditch?" They all began to laugh at her attire. That annoying little laugh of theirs; it got to all four of the girls, and if someone didn't do something about it soon, Yankee was going to show them why, exactly, everyone was afraid of her. That loud, drawn out beep invaded Yori's head again. Once Hana signaled to the fan idiots, they all jumped back and ran away in fear and anger as Saki followed them.

"Good grief, those girls give me a headache. Their prince doesn't show, so they have to bother someone. But why you, I wonder," Arisa said to Tohru.

_I can't imagine what they'd do if they knew I was staying at Yuki's house. I think even Yori, Uo, and Hana would be upset if they knew._

"I wonder where Yuki is anyway," Yori said aloud.

"Oh. Well, silly, silly. I'd better go change now," Honda quickly and nervously replied.

"Huh?" replied Uotani.

All of the girls went in opposite directions to accompany their classmates in their next classroom. Before Yankee and Yori left Tohru's bright face, they both stared at each other with great intensity, wondering how she could be dealing with everything so cheerfully.

Yori had gotten the bathroom pass by complaining to her male teacher about some problems that she was faking to have at this particular time of the month. He reluctantly gave it to her, and she went to look for Tohru.

_The locker room will probably be my best bet _she thought to herself.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

_Tohru? _Yori looked around the corner._ She's talking to Yuki again?_

"But I can't go against Akito's decision, no matter what it is. I can't stop him, no matter how much I might want to. That's why… I'm sorry."

_Akito? _Sohma actually sounded sad about something. _This Akito must be a very important person to Yuki. I wonder what he did to hurt him so badly. _Yori could tell in Yuki's voice that some kind of a trauma had over come him on account of this Akito person.

"Wait." As Sohma began to quickly walk away, Tohru's voice came from no where and broke Yori's concentration. Honda had reached out for Yuki, but tripped and fell into his back. A sort of popping noise sounded and a large pink cloud appeared around the both of them.

Yori hurriedly ducked behind the wall again, only to hear Tohru begin to apologize.

"I am so sorry! Really, I didn't do it on purpose! Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I wasn't even thinking!"

Seruke peeked her head around the corner again, but only saw Tohru. _What is she doing? _As she began to wonder where the prince had gone, Yori looked down and saw a white rat in a bundle of clothes; a male school uniform. This aroused her interest even more. _Where is Yuki?_

"It's all right. Just as long as no one else saw."

_Did that rat just… speak? _Yori flung herself back around the corner. _Was that Yuki? A rat? But how? This has to be a trick! Yuki Sohma, a rat!_

"Oh. Okay." She picked it… him… Yuki… up. "What I wanted to say was: Thank you for being concerned about me, but really, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm not scared. So, don't worry. I mean, I completely understand if you and your family don't want anyone to know about your secret. That's why it's called a secret, right? So, whatever you decide is fine with me. I want you to do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable." She paused and Yori had calmed down enough to hesitantly, peek around the corner a little bit in concern. "You can erase my memory, but afterwards, promise you'll still be my friend." She smiled her goofy little smile again.

_Erase her memory? What is she thinking? _

The huge poofing thing happened again, and the rat changed into Yuki in the blink of an eye. What had Tohru done to make him change back?

_He's naked! _Yori felt like she had gone overboard with the invasion of privacy on Yuki's end. _Umm, uh! Not his rear end! I mean on his side, not mine! Not that I want to be on his side, especially right now! Not physically! Ah! _the mental battle raged inside of her head, until Yori sank lower to the ground in exhaustion.

"Sorry. The amount of time before we change back varies a bit."

"It-It's okay," replied Tohru in a sadly distraught tone.

Yori couldn't stand the images anymore. She got up and ran down the hallway she had just come from, trying to erase the memories. She almost passed up the lavatory, but quickly turned for it. The sink was clean enough, so Yori quickly turned on the water and began to furiously flush out her eyes. _What just happened?_

_-----_

"I wonder if he could tell us about Yuki!"

"He's so cute!"

"Not as cute as Yuki!"

"Where is he?"

"Oh I think he's amazing! Oh, wow!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"What do you think? Is he really Prince Yuki's cousin?"

"I'll bet he knows everything about him."

"Poor Kyo. He looks so scared." That's Tohru, of course. Always worried about others, even if they don't share the same feelings toward her. Yori felt the same for Kyo though. Sympathetic. To be surrounded by all of those girls, he didn't seem like he was having a good time at all. He actually looked timid. Afraid. Angry.

"They're the same," Hana silently stated.

"Huh?" Everyone looked over at her.

"His electric signals are exactly the same as Yuki's. I don't know, but there's something about them that's almost inhuman." Tohru and Yori became flushed.

Arisa chuckled. "Hana, that's just rude." At that moment, Yuki walked by and Uotani stopped him, "Hey. Question: So, this new guy, is he really your cousin or what?"

"Yes, that is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that." Yuki smiled and walked away.

Yori let out a short breath of air. _I wonder if he knows that I know his secret. Maybe Kyo is the same way, if they are really related, that is. I know how Hana is feeling about the two of them, and it's not good that she knows something is abnormal._

"Hmmm…" contemplated Yankee. Yori stood straight up and looked in the direction Arisa was.

"Hey!" she was interrupted. Yori and the girls quickly turned to Kyo stomping away from the group of vultures. "I thought we were talking."

"Wait! Come back!" Yuki fan girl 2 ran over to the escaping Kyo and hugged his arm. His temper flared, and there was no turning back for the poor young girl. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her stomach, while still holding her arm, pushing her upper back into the floor. It looked as if he would break it.

"What are you doing?" she pleaded.

"Kyo, I don't think that's a good idea!" Tohru worriedly yelled.

"Get off me! Let me go!" fan girl 2 continued.

"Hey! What did she do to you?" another girl yelped.

"Leave me alone!" Kyo jumped off of the girl and ran to the window.

_He won't do it. _Yori thought to herself as Kyo threw back the sliding glass. _Please don't do it!_

He quickly climbed into the threshold of the window and jumped out.

"Kyo!" Yori ran to the window to see if he was all right. As he landed safely on his hands and feet, and began to run away, Yori was pushed out of sight-range by the other kids crowding the window, trying to get a look at him.

"Amazing. That proves it! He's definitely related to Prince Yuki!"

_Maybe she has a point. But how? Does Kyo change into a rat, too?_

"I can't believe he jumped," said fan girl 3 in amazement.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting about me? I did just get my arm ripped off!"

_I don't know. His landing looked more feline than anything._

Arisa began to laugh out loudly, "That was hysterical! He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath!" She continued to laugh.

_That just could be it…_

Yori looked for Yuki. He was standing in the middle of the classroom, facing away from the windows. He quietly walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Poor Kyo." Yori looked at Tohru, but didn't say anything. She turned and continued to watch as Kyo disappeared down the road.


	3. Episode 3

Fruits Basket:

I am taking specific scenes and changing them around to add a new character, myself, into the amazing anime Fruits Basket. I am only following the storyline of the television series, and it will be the English Dubbed version of the episodes. If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns, please let me know. If you like it, please tell me and inspire me to write more. Everything will start out pretty slowly in the first few chapters/episodes, but I'm planning on messing with things a little later and making them more original. Again, unfortunately, I will stop on the last episode (26). Hmmm… Who knows? If people like it (a lot) then I might just continue past then, but remember, I will need time and reviews.

If you have any suggestions of an anime you would like for me to do (this way or any other way) just tell me, and I promise I will try my best to do it for you. Also, this is my very first FanFiction post, so constructive criticism is much needed.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story, aside from Yori Seruke (random "main" character). Tohru Honda is still the heroine in this story, but as it progresses, I am hoping to add and focus on much more conflict and romance between other characters. Maybe some action? I don't know. You tell me.

Enjoy! ^_^

-

-

-

Episode 3:

"Incoming: Tohru's electric signals."

"There she is. Hey, what are you doing kneeling in the hall? Class is--" Arisa didn't get to finish, for Tohru got up too quickly and simultaneously smacked her head into an electric box above her.

"I can't believe I did it again! I bumped my head. That almost hurt worse than the first time. Look, I'm crying, it hurt so bad!" Only Yori could tell Honda was lying; she had to have been crying about something else, and Seruke could tell Tohru hadn't hit her head previously.

_Everyone else probably thinks she has brain damage… _Seruke rolled her eyes.

"I would worry, but I don't think her brain damage could get any worse," Uotani mused to herself.

_Point proven. _

"Do you have any idea where Kyo ran off to earlier?" Yori asked Tohru as the girls began to walk down the hallway.

"Um. No. Why do you ask?" Tohru quickly answered.

"Oh. No reason." Seruke decided to walk Tohru all the way to her next class as Uo and Hana went to their lockers. "So, Honda, what are you doing after school today?"

"Oh. I have to work again."

"Oh? You've been putting in a heck of a lot of hours lately. Is something the matter?"

"No," Tohru smiled. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have a strange feeling."

"About me?" Tohru was almost too quick to answer.

"I don't know… It might be. Anyways, I'll see you later then." They had safely made it to Tohru's classroom, and Yori turned and left for her own.

-----

"Hey, why don't we play Rich Man, Poor Man?" Tohru excitedly asked.

Yori was on her way past the door of 1-D when she saw all of the kids gathered around a group of desks. She was a bit curious, so she decided to see what all of the commotion was about. Stepping inside of the classroom, she heard Kyo grumble:

"Ah. Play it with that damn Yuki. I don't wanna."

"Running away from a challenge. What are you? Some kind of sissy?" Arisa knew exactly which of Kyo's buttons to push to make him fly off the handle.

"Fine! I'll play your stupid game! Just don't cry when you lose, Yankee," Kyo smirked.

"How about this: the loser cleans the classroom, by himself?"

"Ah… Aren't those the most wonderful signals?" Yori had to agree with Hana at this point. Maybe not the most wonderful signals, but hysterical nonetheless.

"Let's ask Yuki if he wants to play, too! Yuki, wanna play Rich Man, Poor Ma-- You're not here…" Tohru's intentions were all good, but Yuki was caught up in something else prior to her suggestion.

"Revolution!"

"You cheater! What kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules!"

"Uh. Let's see. Revolution makes all high cards low, right?" Honda's pleasant voice hardly brightened the mood.

"Wait." Everyone stopped and looked at Saki. "Reverse revolution."

Everyone paused and then the laughing started up again. All of the boys standing around our group began to make fun of Kyo for losing to Hana.

"Ah. Forget it! Let's play again!"

Yori laughed and stood up. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck, Kyo."

"Yeah? Like I'm gonna need it!"

"Looks to me like you're going to," she continued to walk toward the door. As she neared the hall, Yori felt some very strong, depressed vibes. Envious maybe. She tried to concentrate on who they were coming from as Kyo continued to ramble.

"What do you know?" Kyo snapped after her.

_No matter how badly his pride is hurt, Kyo's not the envious one right now…_

"She's just telling it how it is, orange top," Uotani said smugly.

"I'll show you!" Their bickering began to reside as Yori got farther away.

-----

"Hey, Yuki," Yori smiled as she passed him in the hall at the end of the day.

"Oh. Hello, Miss Seruke," he seemed very distant today. Yori wondered what was on his mind, and it annoyed her that she couldn't read him as well as she could anyone else. This little fluke had always triggered a sense of agitation.

Yori thought of another annoying mishap in her previous class: The small argument she had gotten into with a senior over a silly question--that he was wrong about. Afterwards, he called her a stupid know-it-all little bitch. The little bit of anger that she had accumulated began to shake her, but as she entered classroom 1-D, she slipped and fell on her back.

"Ah! Yori, are you all right? Are you hurt? Kyo just mopped and he hasn't put up the wet floor sign, yet!" Tohru had run over to Yori, and began to babble on and on. "Here, let me help you up!"

"Are you wearing any underwear?" Kyo's voice came from the middle of the room.

"What?" Yori sat up straight and shoved her hands down to keep her skirt from rising. "Yes! What makes you ask a question like that, you weirdo!"

"Weirdo?" Kyo was the one offended now. "How am I the weirdo? You're the one lying on your back with your legs propped up wearing nothing but a thong!"

They had both jumped up by now. Both Yori and Kyo were in each other's face yelling insults back and forth, as Tohru stood back in shock.

"You're the idiot who mopped and didn't put down the wet floor sign! What kind of a janitor are you?"

"Now you're calling me a janitor! Well, I'll tell you something, missy! I am not a janitor!"

"Oh! What a come back! I thought you had more brains than that!"

_Great. Now those two are fighting. After getting into it with Yuki a minute ago, Kyo must be really upset. I've never seen Yori so agitated before, though. I just hope Kyo doesn't end up trying to hit her._

"Well, that's what you get for thinking!" Interrupting Tohru's thoughts, she heard a loud punch and a moan. Kyo was lying on the ground holding his stomach, and Yori was already gathering her back pack from the floor as graceful and quiet as ever.

_Something must be on her mind... _Tohru comforted herself as she stood staring with wide eyes and an open mouth.

-----

As they walked out of the building together, Yori asked Tohru, "What was Kyo doing in the floor before I came in anyways?"

"Oh. I don't know," Tohru smiled. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I figured I could walk you to work," Yori smiled a delightful smile.

"No. I'm fine, really. Considering your fall, I don't think you should be moving much at all, and I don't want you hurt, so you go rest up and be careful, okay?"

"Umm… Yeah. Thanks, Tohru." Her back really did hurt, and just walking on it made it worse. Yori smiled and walked in the opposite direction of Tohru. Unbeknown to her, Kyo glared from the window of classroom 1-D as he watched her walk away. She felt as if someone was watching her, yet Yori just didn't seem to care on that specific day.

_Kyo is such a baby…_ She winced at the pain in her back. _Ouch! _


	4. Episode 4 or lack there of

Fruits Basket:

I am taking specific scenes and changing them around to add a new character, myself, into the amazing anime Fruits Basket. I am only following the storyline of the television series, and it will be the English Dubbed version of the episodes. If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns, please let me know. If you like it, please tell me and inspire me to write more. Everything will start out pretty slowly in the first few chapters/episodes, but I'm planning on messing with things a little later and making them more original. Again, unfortunately, I will stop on the last episode (26). Hmmm… Who knows? If people like it (a lot) then I might just continue past then, but remember, I will need time and reviews.

If you have any suggestions of an anime you would like for me to do (this way or any other way) just tell me, and I promise I will try my best to do it for you. Also, this is my very first FanFiction post, so constructive criticism is much needed.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story, aside from Yori Seruke (random "main" character). Tohru Honda is still the heroine in this story, but as it progresses, I am hoping to add and focus on much more conflict and romance between other characters. Maybe some action? I don't know. You tell me.

Enjoy! ^_^

-

-

-

Episode 4:

I will not be doing an episode four. That is because it is all about Kyo and Kagoura, it has little to do with Tohru, and nothing to do with Yori, yet. Of course, this episode will cause conflicts throughout my story later, but I'm not going to write it out if you've got a perfectly good computer to watch it on (obviously you do). If you can not find it, which I doubt you can't, just go to animefreak . tv . I'm sure you'll find the whole episode there… Thank you and enjoy the rest of the story.


	5. Episode 5

Fruits Basket:

Okay, you get it... Actually, this is where the story starts to get good.

(Note: Yori and the others still don't know that Tohru had been staying with the Sohmas. The renovations at her grandfather's house have been done for a day or so, and she's been there lately... Also, the story Yori later tells is rated M--just a warning--and I'm not really happy with the way it turned out. The vision in my head became scrambled, and I just threw it down on "paper"--rambling.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story, aside from Yori Seruke (random "main" character).

Thank you.

Enjoy. ^_^

**-**

**-**

**-**

Episode 5:

Yori ran into an empty, potentially abandoned house, and began looking for leeks or marigold to cover up the scent of blood in the air. She actually found a few marigold flowers lying on the table. Quickly, she grabbed them and ran upstairs to look for a bathroom, making sure not to drip blood anywhere.

She jumped in the tub and began to run water over herself to wash away all of the blood and get rid of her scent, to throw the monster off of her trail. She thinned out the marigold under the water with her nails before shutting it off. Seruke shoved the herb into her wounds, closed the shower door, and lied down.

A little while after, the bathroom door opened, and Yori's heart began to beat rapidly. The Chiropoah stepped in, but quickly slammed the door back into place, shattering one side of it. Seruke silently exhaled through her nose, knowing that if he would have found her, she would have been done for. Flinching at every bang, Yori tried to keep her breathing calm as the monster tore through the house violently.

The entire place, finally, went silent, and the night was still. She heard his footsteps running from the house, and once more there was complete silence. She slowly counted to 500 and sat up. Yori slid back the door on the shower, and much tougher, the door to the bathroom itself. She breathed in and looked down each side of the hall. Her leg continued to burn as the medicine sank into her lashes. Looking around, she caught only a glimpse of the damage she had caused the house.

Yori breathed in deeply and began to strip. Quickly, she turned on the shower. Her wash time had to be fast in case the monster came back, or worse: the owners came home, soon. The water and soap that ran in and out of her thigh stung and tears swelled in her eyes. The tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about the pain. _I have to be strong _she reminded herself. Her posture stiffened, and she finished her shower with determination.

A towel hung on the outside of the sliding door, and she wrapped it around her clean body. She stealthily walked down the stairs and found the washing machine. She saw a basket of dirty clothes next to the door as she threw her own into the wash. She decided to do a favor to whomever had just saved her life, and threw the clothes in with her own. Finding the detergent, she noticed the basket was full of a man's clothing. _Great…_

She walked back upstairs to find some kind of replacement clothing. The first room she found, to her right, had a balcony and a grounded bed in the center of the floor. She grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe assortment and dressed. Of course, the clothes were much too big, but she rolled up all of her sleeves and made due with what she had. While her own clothes washed, she began to clean up the mess that was made downstairs.

-----

Since there was less damage to the downstairs, Yori was finished fairly early. She had just enough time to put the load of clothes in the dryer and walk upstairs to start cleaning there. Diligently, she worked until everything was spotless, and the only thing left to do was repair the broken down doors. She worked on the bathroom door first as it was smashed to pieces. After finding all of her needed supplies in what seemed to be a work area, she stood on the inside of the door, closed what she could of it, and persisted with the task at hand.

As she concentrated on the bottom part of the paper, Yori didn't notice a tall shadow standing on the other side of the door. She had put all of her efforts into making this door perfect that she hadn't thought about any dangers, nor did she sense any. The cleaning, actually, took her mind off of everything. Bad idea. She stared up in fear as the door slid open.

"Ah!" he screamed as he jumped back a little.

"Kyo? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you in my bathroom?"

His_ bathroom… Oh great. How am I going to explain this one?_

"Oh! Uh! Actually, it's a long story. I wouldn't want to bother you! I'd better get going…" Yori replied, more flustered and confused than ever before.

"Not so fast, Seruke," Kyo replied.

"Huh?"

"Kyo, why are there girly panties in your clean clothes?" Shigure sang from downstairs.

"What?" Kyo yelled in utter dismay.

"Um… I can explain that!" Yori said as she quickly stood up next to Kyo.

"And why are you wearing my clothes?" he backed up some and yelled again.

"I can explain that too!"

"Kyo," Shigure appeared from the laundry room at the bottom of the stairs with the frilly panties hanging from his finger tip, "how come you never told me about--" He stopped and stared at Yori and Kyo standing in the hall together. "…her!" His arms and legs moved in an attempt to race up the stairs to Yori, but Yuki had caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Miss Seruke," Yuki calmly stated.

"Yuki…" Yori politely bowed.

_High school girls, high school girls, all for me! High school girls!_

-----

"Are you always so polite to intruders?" Yori smiled at Yuki as she sipped her tea.

"We usually just kick their asses and send them up the river…" Kyo mumbled, resting his elbow on the table, not looking at Yori.

"I don't believe anyone asked you, Kyo," Seruke retorted lightly with closed eyes.

"I don't believe you asked if you could borrow any of my clothes!" he angrily turned to her, then quickly turned back around.

"Oh, shut up, you baby," Yuki quietly Kyo.

"So, Miss Yori, what brings you here on a night like tonight?" Shigure pleasantly asked.

"I was actually… I uh…"

"Yes?" Yuki seemed interested.

"Well…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Kyo, that is no way to speak to a lady."

"Thank you, Shigure," Yori smiled, then decided to be serious after she looked at Yuki's anxious face. "I can't very well say what happened tonight. Not only did it happen here, but it in the forest is where it actually started… I don't want to get you guys into any of this. Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going." Yori stood up and bowed.

"But, Miss Seruke, where will you be going tonight?" Shigure didn't want the new female to leave so soon.

"Home, of course."

"Why didn't you just go there in the first place?" Kyo mumbled again.

"Although the idiot is being awfully rude, he does have a point. Why didn't you go home to heal yourself, Miss Seruke?"

"To be honest, I didn't know anyone was occupying this home. Aside from the fresh marigolds on the table, the house just looked so… unlived in. So clean. Oh, and the dirty clothes tipped me off that someone lived here, of course. But I didn't see them until after…"

"After what?" Yuki continued with his questions.

"After I was attacked, of course. I went downstairs, after I took a shower, and washed my uniform, including that load of clothes… Which I think I should be changing into so Kyo can have his clothes back." Yori smiled.

Kyo growled and Shigure teased him about liking Yori.

"I _do not_ like that Seruke!"

"Then why won't you look at her, Kyo?"

"Ah!" Kyo growled. "It's just something about a girl bundled in oversized guy's clothing!" he sounded disgusted.

"You secretly like it!" Shigure pushed.

"Do not! Give me a break!"

As the two yelled back and forth, Yuki took Yori to her clothes, in the laundry room. "Please, don't mind those two. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Um. Yes, thank you."

"Truthfully, Miss Seruke--"

"Yori, please."

"Yori." Yuki pleasantly smiled, then slowly became serious again. "What happened to you tonight?"

Yori held onto her clothes tighter as she thought back to what had happened to her only hours before the Sohmas arrived.

"I was walking home from the market, and I was attacked by a Chiropoah."

"A Chiropoah?" Yuki sounded it out.

"It's just a folk name for a man who preys on the flesh of a younger person…"

"So, a man did this to you?" he indicated the wrap around her leg.

"No. A monster… These men, these cursed men, who lust for the flesh of another being, when close to getting what they want, will transform into a horrible creature. I believe it has to do with the excitement of the kill, or whatever else that drives them. Their lust. They become three times as strong and two times as fast as any normal male.

My attacker was a stranger. I made eye contact with him as I passed through the market. I smiled at him because he seemed like a nice, strapping young man. Little did I know, I would meet him in the forest later. Under the moonlight, he looked so pale, sickly maybe, but he stood upright and assertive. The trail I was taking home is the only one I know that connects my family's estate with the rest of society. He somehow got their before me, and just stood in the middle of the road. Waiting for me. I got closer, not knowing what to do.

He greeted me, and I smiled back hoping to just keep walking. As I passed him, my breathing became somewhat normal. I thought I was off scot-free until he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was so struck with shock that my entire body became unresponsive. He pressed my body against his and the next thing I knew, we were on the ground, in the bushes. I tried to, but I couldn't scream. My instincts told me not to… I still don't know, for sure, why they told me not to, but I followed them.

He lifted my skirt and spread open my legs with his own. As his right hand ran back down my leg, he began to growl. It wasn't a normal growl, nothing at all what I've ever heard before. It was more of a raptor maybe, or an elephant. I don't know, but it was deep yet shrill. The more he tried to hold back, the tighter the grip around my wrists became. He tried to restrain it, but it continued to get louder and louder, until finally, the man's clothes burst open and a large green-black being kneeled over me.

Its claws sliced through my skin, and that's when somewhat of a reality set it. I slammed my knees into the bottom of its pelvic region, right under its bellybutton, and it rolled over in pain. I believe that those things can only endure two times as much pain as its original body. Anyway, I ran through the forest, and covered my scent once I got here. I'm sorry that I was so much trouble, but I really do wish to repay you for everything that you've done for me. Well, what your house has done for me. You literally saved my life…"

Everything went quiet as Yuki just stared at Yori in half-angry shock.

"Oh! But please don't tell Kyo!"

"Hey! Why can't I know?"

"Huh?" _They heard the whole thing…?_

"Oh, Kyo. Can't keep his mouth shut," Shigure smiled and grabbed Kyo's mouth as they slid upstairs.

_Stupid cat _thought Yuki.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of! Please, Yuki, don't tell anyone!" Yuki made eye-contact with her again.

"What you're afraid of?" Kyo yelled at Yori again.

"Well, you don't exactly seem trustworthy enough to keep a secret…" she angrily, but quietly replied.

Shigure couldn't shut himself up: Once he began laughing, no one could stop him.

"Trustworthy enough?" Kyo yelled. "I can keep any secret, any day!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Yori whispered into Kyo's ear just lightly enough that no other Sohma could hear her, and she sent shivers up his spine with the coolness of her breath on his ear. She pulled away almost too quickly for his liking.

"You got it, Sohma?"

"Yeah, I got it, Seruke." He crossed his arms in accomplishment as the other two Sohma's slouched over in embarrassment.

Shigure interrupted the silence with a question for Yori, "So, are you staying here tonight?"

"Um, well… I, uh…"

"Won't you, please?" he whined. "It's been so long since we've been graced by the presence of a beautiful girl such as yourself. Won't you stay to sleep here tonight? Your home is so far away, is it not?"

_He bounces back quick _Kyo and Yuki thought in unison as they sighed.

"Well, yes. It is, but--"

"Then it's settled. We have an extra room right upstairs, and I think it would be accustomed to your likings. You know, girly things. And you already have your school uniform, I'm sure we could find you something more suitable to wear to bed…" Shigure rambled on and on as he lead Yori to Tohru's old room.

_Only a couple of days, and Shirgure has already occupied Miss Honda's room... _Yuki glared at the top of the stairs, and Kyo did the same.

_Damn Seruke... That nasty attitude of hers will never fill the place of Tohru!_


End file.
